littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Silver Episode: Silver Moon)
This is the script of the cutscenes from Silver Episode: Silver Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog ~ Moonlight Legend. Chapter 1: Threat Draws Near city, sometime in the far future. There are ruins of buildings everywhere. Silver is flying around the city slowly, looking for any flames. Silver: This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames. uses a psychokinetic blast These flames. They burn away at my world destroying everything in their path. They come from a eternal life form we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis. Blaze: Silver! Silver: Blaze, what's wrong? Blaze: He's appeared again! flies away as Blaze jumps quickly from roof to roof and Blaze have gone through Crisis City and are running right up to confront Iblis, who emerges as a golem monster ready to attack with a roar. They are stunned but look up. Silver: Come on, you monster! moves on and roars in the flames. pit of molten lava is shown where Iblis once stood. Blaze: Looks like we stopped it for now. Silver: But, it'll just rise up from its ashes again. a brick wall with his fist in frustration. What's the point of all this? It'll never end. Blaze: Calm down, Silver. Silver: disappointed Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis? is unsure what to do and closes her eyes to think. All of a sudden a dark voice is heard. Mephiles: ...By knowing the truth, of course. looks around to see who has said it, and he and Blaze look up at Mephiles, on the top of a ruined building. Mephiles: Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe. his fist Silver: Is that really the answer to our problem? points to Mephiles Tell me, do you know who it is? looks around at Silver with a sinister look in his eyes. Scene fades to black. leads Blaze and Silver into the database. Mephiles: To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past. group looks around the database. Silver: But, that's impossible. Mephiles: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time! Silver: Surprised No way! Mephiles: In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who has awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger. and Blaze think and ponder, then... Silver: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved? Mephiles: Nods The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world. turns on the computer, and Silver and Blaze see images of Moon Kingdom and other things. Mephiles: And you have this person to blame. takes out the purple Chaos Emerald and shows it to Silver, who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Sonic and the flames appears, and the camera makes a close-up of Sonic staring blankly. Silver: I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger? gets closer to Silver and stares at him and the emerald. Blaze: Blue hedgehog... hands the emerald back to Mephiles. Mephiles: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive. generates a sphere with his hands, places it on Silver and Blaze, and the three of them vanish. Scene fades to black. Chapter 2: At Least a New Allies Appears is a bright, sunny day in present-day Tropical Jungle. A portal has opened up, and Silver jumps out of it alone as it closes. He looks around. Silver: Where am I? that Blaze and Mephiles are not here Blaze? again Blaze! that no one is here I guess we all got separated. around This is so unbelievable. the path ahead near a tree and looks up at it Now I must fight for the future! throws his fist around and runs off through the Tropical Jungle. Scene fades to black. somehow finds herself at Wave Ocean and walks in the sand between a house and a palm tree. Blaze: So this is the past... two houses near the sand and puts her hands on her hips I hope Silver is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone. around and ponders The Iblis Trigger. Blue hedgehog... bows her head down and looks up, then walks off as the camera pulls away from the hillside for a bird's-eye view. Scene fades to black. the night of the Moon Festival, Sonic has just watched the Egg Carrier fly away with Serenity, Metal Sonic and Eggman inside. Sonic has the blue Chaos Emerald that she had given to him in his hand. The camera pulls away from him to Silver at a bird's-eye view of him atop one of the houses. Silver: I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger! makes a fist, as if he knows that vengeance will soon be his. He jumps off and lands on the rooftop and is about to go after Sonic when Amy grabs him. Amy: Now I've got you, Sonic! Silver: Hey! Amy: It's about time I finally caught you again! and Cheese arrives Cream: Uh, Amy. That's not Sonic you know it. It's a Silver Hedgehog. Amy: her eyes and looks at Silver in shock Hey! You're not Sonic! him and speaks embarrassed Um... I'm sorry! Endymion: Who's that? What's going on? Are you guys talking about captured Serenity? tumbles but tries to gain his balance. Amy buries her face in her hands as he looks at her. Silver: Ah, I'm... that Sonic has vanished Huh? Hey, where'd he go? around again He must have run off! Amy: to Silver I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me? Cream: Oh, hey! You must be Endymion, Prince of the Earth? Endymion: Yeah, pleasure to meet you guys. Looks like Sonic is going after Serenity. Silver: Ah... it's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him. Endymion: Um, yeah. Why not, right? Amy: Silver's hand Well then, I'll help you! Silver: What? Are you sure? Amy: Four heads are better than one when looking for someone! Cream: And we can find him for sure. Silver: Hey, just wait a second! Amy: up What's your name? Silver: for a moment ...Silver. Amy: That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. And this is my friend Cream. Cream: Hi! And this is my ally, Cheese. Cheese: Chao! Endymion: I'm Prince Endymion! It's nice to meet you! runs off with Silver, holding his hand Silver: Ah... Hey, wait! goes to a far-off view of the Moon Kingdom Cathedral near a bridge. Scene fades to black. Cream, Endymion and Silver are at the Dusty Desert oasis. Amy: Hmm... I sense Sonic's presence there. out ahead while Silver walks in exhaustion Call it my girlish intuition. Endymion: Oh... four look around for Sonic. Silver: What am I doing? Cream: at Silver Sorry. As soon as we find Sonic. Amy. I'll help you find who you're looking for, Silver. Endymion: Amy is right. Huh, Silver? Silver: shakes his head and thinks for a moment, then looks up This looks so beautiful. Amy: What? Cream: You mean this desert? Silver: Everything is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy... Endymion: But even this place is too hot here. Amy: at him in confusion Huh? Silver: turns around Let's go. I'll help you find who you're looking for. and Cream nods, and everyone run off through the Dusty Desert as the scene fades to black Chapter 3: The Iblis Trigger Goes Wrong Cream, Endymion and Silver have returned to Castle Town in disappointment. Amy: I can't believe we haven't located Sonic yet. Gee, I wonder where he went... Cream: I'm sure you can still doing. Come on, let's keep going. Endymion: Oh, Serenity. Whatever you are, I'll find you. trio look around the town, and Silver sees something in surprise. He sees Sonic and Serenity return to town. Sonic suddenly motions his hand to stop and grabs her as Silver's psychokinetic blast appears, and he jumps to avoid it as she screams. He suddenly hears Silver's voice and they both look up. Silver: I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. drops down to the ground and looks at Sonic and Serenity, then points a finger at him. Silver: Your actions will condemn us all. Sonic: Who are you? Silver: My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you! is weak from their fight and Serenity is looking at him. Sonic: Hey. psychokinetically attacks Sonic, knocking him towards a building and falls down to the ground with his knees hitting it. Sonic breathes as Silver approaches towards him. Silver: Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world? Sonic's hands appear behind Serenity. Sonic: What do you... mean? Silver: It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed! screams. He sees Metal Sonic capturing her Metal Sonic: Too late, Sonic! Thank you for present! Sonic: Serenity!? Wait! tries to go after Serenity but Silver attacked Sonic again. Silver: Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this! tries to attack but Amy appears. Amy: Stop! Silver: Amy? Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission! Amy: Absolutely not! stands up. Sonic: Thanks Amy. I appreciate it. off to find Serenity. Amy: Leave it to me. begins to flee and chase after Metal Sonic. is still in Silver's way in Moon Kingdom. Cream: Amy! What a heck is going on? Endymion: Oh, crap! Serenity is captured! But why Silver is doing?! Amy: The person you were looking for was Sonic? Were you planning to kill him? Silver for a bit then speaks angrily He's responsible for destroying my world. Cream: That's crazy! Amy: at him and accuses him Sonic would never do that! Endymion: Perhaps you lie to our countries and our people when you talk about the Blue Hedgehog. He is after Serenity and you, Silver, who say about a lie! Silver: But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world. So I must! Endymion: Damn! Do you think a liar, Sonic is here for help, and I'm sure he don't. Amy: No! I don't believe it. Even if that was true. Cream: If we had to choose between the world and Sonic, What do you think, Amy? Amy: So, I would choose Sonic! Cream: Yeah, by ourselves! Cheese: Chao!! Cream and Cheese runs off in disbelief, and Silver tries to explain, but Endymion stops him. He hangs his head down in confusion, wondering what to do. Scene fades to black. Chapter 4: Unfold the Chaos Emerald sits down at the harbor steps in Azabu Juban, still in wonder over Sonic for a long time. Just then Blaze arrives, and puts her hands on her hips. Blaze: So this is where you are. I've been looking for you. hears her voice, but turns his head back to the shore, still pondering. She walks up to him on the steps. Blaze: What's wrong? at him closely as he ponders Silver: Sighs Well, uh, Blaze. To kill someone to save the world... his head to the shore again. Is that really the right thing to do? Blaze: her hands on her hips again in disappointment You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say... his head to her, clueless But what I do know is... her arms If we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is. makes a sad face, and Silver looks up to her and nods, then gets up. Silver: Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new. fades to black. and Blaze have arrived at Eggman's base in White Acropolis in their search for Sonic. However, the base is closed, and Sonic is nowhere to be seen. Snow falls near the base. Silver: Looks like we've arrived a little too late. the ground trembles beneath them, and they look around to see what has caused it, until they look upward. Silver: What? Oh no! fade to black. and Blaze discover the blue Chaos Emerald in the snow. Silver approaches the Emerald and kneels down to grab it. Blaze: That's a Chaos Emerald. gazes upon the Emerald and looks at Blaze, then gets up. Blaze: It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm. walks off while Silver watches, then gazes at the Emerald again. Silver: It transforms your thoughts into power... camera makes a close-up on the glowing emerald as the scene fades to black. Chapter 5: Amy and Serenity, Bond of Love at Eggman's base, Amy and Cream are slowly looking around for Sonic near a cell door. Amy: Hmm... We have been trying to find Sonic but now I think we are in trouble. Cream: Amy, we should get out of this place. Amy: Ssssh! and Cream hides beneath the corner of a wall and sees Eggman's 3 floating robots looking both ways before moving on. Amy: Maybe we should just walk away real quietly before they spot us. Guard: Keep watching on Cell Block C-17 regularly. Amy: This way, to the Cell Block C-17! and Cream sneaks around when Serenity knock the cell door in front of her. Cream: Phew! That was close. Amy: Huh? Who's there? Serenity: Oh! Is anybody here? Cream: Don't worry. We'll gets you out! use a matchstick to open the door. Much for Serenity's surprise. Serenity, Amy and Cream: Woah! are surprised to see each other when an alarm sounds, and they are cornered. Sentry: Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards, begin searching immediately. Amy: to Serenity This way! Serenity: O... OK! Sentry: Amy and Serenity are speaking I repeat: Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. Cream and Serenity both run away from the alarm while the sentry is speaking. Scene fades to black. Cream and Serenity have returned to Azabu Juban and are walking around the town. Serenity: Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful! I though I was trapped forever. Amy: herself I'm Amy. Amy Rose. And this is my best friend, Cream the Rabbit. Cream: herself Hi! I'm Cream and this is Cheese Chao. Aw, you look so beautiful in bunhead hair-style. Serenity: Hehehe. Why, thanks. This kind funny. herself My name is Serenity. Cream: Serenity Serenity.... Amy: Wait, you're not Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, are you? I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you. Serenity: Um, yes, but someone I know said to me... "Nothing starts until you take action." So I decided to heed his advice. Cream: Oh! Great idea! We know you are smarter than Sailor Mercury and her advice. Amy: Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you? Serenity: Embarrassed What? No! Of course not. Amy: Interrupting It's OK. Love changes everything. and looks up It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! her arms wide on the word "huge" and turns to Serenity with sparkles around her Doesn't it? looks at her, then hangs her head down until Endymion shows up. Endymion: Oh gosh! I can't believed Serenity is saved thanks to you! Amy: So, what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him? Cream: Amy?! Please don't talk about emotions! Serenity: Well, no... I really haven't... Endymion: Serenity! You're saved at last! Thank you, little creatures! Serenity: Endymion-sama, my love! Amy: A one-way love? Endymion, Prince of the Earth! That guy is so cute. Cream: Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look, you're a Princess and you're super cute. Amy: That guy's the lucky one! I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck! Endymion: I should give you a prize for rescuing my Princess. Wish us luck! and Cream holds their hands to Serenity's as Chao is floating around happily. The trio laugh while Endymion watch them with smile as the scene fades to black. look-up of the Moon Castle is shown. Serenity and Endymion walks around, glad to be inside her home. Sailor Venus: Serenity! Endymion! Over here! Endymion: Hey, girls! We made it! Serenity is fine! Sailor Jupiter: Hurry! Let's hide inside the storage... the Eggman's robot drops down on Inner Soldiers in front of Serenity and Endymion. Endymion: Damn it!! Hold on....!! Metal Sonic shoots on Endymion and knock him out in front of her, Serenity gasps in shock, and more robots drop down, until she is completely surrounded. All of a sudden, Eggman's Egg Genesis flutters downward and approaches her. Dr. Eggman: Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess. Metal Sonic: There's no way to escape! I'll kill everyone if you don't come with us. Endymion: Serenity....don't.... looks at them in surprise, then puts her hands on her heart, as if she refuses to be taken in captivity. Scene fades to black. Chapter 6: Clash! Shadow Vs. Silver and Blaze have arrived in Azabu Juban when they discover Mephiles again, with his head hung down. Silver: Mephiles... and Blaze look at each other, then they look at Mephiles again. Silver: Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world? Mephiles: up Why does that matter to you? to Silver Mephiles: Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same... forever. at Silver, then puts his hand down Mephiles: He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this. shows a path to Silver, then walks away. Blaze gets a closer look at the path, then looks at Silver. After a few moments, he moves onward, and she follows him. Scene fades to black. Train, day. Sonic is running away while carrying Serenity. Serenity: I knew it... I knew you'd return! You had to! jumps to the side as an energy is fired by Silver. Sonic: ...You again. Silver: This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger... must die! Serenity: Sonic... fires an energy blast which Sonic dodges. Silver then grabs Sonic in a psychokinetic hold, paralyzing him. Metal Sonic: So how was your little walk, Princess? Sonic appears and grabs Serenity before flying away. Serenity: Nooooooo!!! Sonic: Serenity! Silver: his hold on Sonic It's time to end this! jumps between Sonic and Silver, freeing Sonic. Silver: Who? Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. gives Shadow a thumbs up and runs away. Shadow and Silver prepare to fight each other. Train, day. With both of them exhausted, Silver tries to punch Shadow with a shout. Shadow: out the green Chaos Emerald Chaos Control! is slowed down and Shadow kicks Silver on the head. Silver: back up You... Shadow: Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free. Silver: I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose... Not when I'm so close! out the blue Chaos Emerald and runs at Shadow with a shout Shadow: Chaos... Silver: Chaos... Shadow and Silver: step around the other and hold up their respective Chaos Emeralds, their hands coming into contact ...Control! Time-Space rift opens between Shadow and Silver. Shadow: You... induced a Chaos Control. Silver: I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world! Shadow: Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past. Silver: What? What are you talking about? Shadow: To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago. Follow me if you want the truth. into the Time-Space rift. hesitates at first, but decides to follow Shadow and jumps into the Time-Space rift. Chapter 7: Accident 10 Years Ago... Aquatic Base. A Time-Space rifts opens and deposits Shadow and Silver in a long corridor. The scene shifts to a large room with Queen Serenity and some scientists watching a cylinder filled with sparkling orange energy.] Scientist: An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter! Queen Serenity: Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice? Serenity: running Mother! Queen Serenity: Serenity! the cylinder is about blow up, the Queen shelters Serenity from the explosion. Shadow and Silver see the explosion and runs to it. Upon entering the room, Shadow and Silver check on the queen and the scientists when they see Solaris split into Iblis and Mephiles. Silver: Is that? That flame... It's Iblis! Shadow: And the black shadow is the original Mephiles. Silver: That's Mephiles!? and Iblis flee They're escaping! Shadow: We'll have to split up, I'll pursue Mephiles. Silver: Ok, then leave Iblis to me! Queen Serenity: Wait. Seal it with this... out the Scepter of Darkness to Shadow Silver: Hurry! runs away before Shadow takes the Scepter of Darkness and leaves as well. The queen starts picking up an unconscious Serenity. uses his psychokinesis to entrap Iblis, and tries to hold up his strength as best as he can, when he notices the weakened Queen approaching, holding her unconscious daughter. Silver: Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave! Queen Serenity: I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. Luna: No, Queen Serenity! You can't do that! Artemis: If you sacrifice yourself, you'll die! Queen Serenity: Iblis The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen. Queen sets Serenity down on the altar and takes out a White Chaos Emerald, then holds it aloft and launches it upward. The Queen takes a few steps backward and grabs her Moon Stick to prays. Silver: Huh? A White Chaos Emerald?! That Moon Stick was a strong weapon that I never seen before. Queen Serenity: Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul! Moon Healing Escalation!! lifts her Moon Stick upward, and Iblis shrinks, becoming minuscule, and vanishes into the emerald, which then injects it as a beam of light into Serenity, who moves a little. Silver's psychokinesis stops and he looks in wonder. The Queen collapses on the altar, weakened and all worn out and trying to breathe. Silver looks at her as he picks up the unconscious Serenity and stumbles onto her. Queen Serenity: Weakly I'm sorry, but... at Silver Can you take her to a safe place? clutches Serenity in his arms as her mother falls to the floor and takes one last look at her and Silver. Silver: Hey! Luna: Queen Serenity! Artemis: No! Please, don't leave us! Queen takes her hand and places it on her other hand, then cradles her head softly. Queen Serenity: That's a good girl, Serenity. Remember, be brave. Don't be a crybaby, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't be a crybaby no matter what happens. And... Live... happily... Queen crumbles onto the floor, breathes her last and die peacefully. Luna and Artemis: Nooo!! Queen Serenity!! looks at the Queen's dead body as Luna and Artemis mourning over her, then at the altar, and then at Serenity. Silver: No.... Oh, no.... grieves a bit over her mother, and looks up at the sky and the emerald as the camera pulls away. Scene fades to black. the Aquatic Base, Silver clutches the unconscious Serenity in his arms as Shadow walks out to him with Mephiles sealed in the Scepter of Darkness in Kingdom Valley. Silver: Did you do it? Shadow: Yes. And you? Silver: and nods...Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done. carries her and sets her near a tree, then looks at her. Shadow holds up the Scepter of Darkness, then walks around and looks at them both. He kneels down and sets the Scepter on the grass near the same tree. The camera makes a close-up of Mephiles sealed inside the Scepter. Silver: You're going to leave it behind? Shadow: Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future... at Silver, then stands up and takes out the green Chaos Emerald It's time to return. gets up, looks at Serenity, and walks away. Silver: Yes... Of course... hedgehogs have each emerald in hand, approach each other, and hold them aloft. Shadow and Silver: Chaos Control! light emerges from both emeralds once again and splits up, opening the Space-Time Rift in front of them. Shadow jumps into it, and Silver looks at Serenity once again. She starts to move around, and he walks to the portal as she moves. Serenity: Mumbles Mother... looks at her, then takes out the blue emerald, looks at it one last time, then goes to her slowly. He kneels down at her dormant body, then takes her hand, and sets the emerald upon it. Silver: It's a lucky charm. sets the blue Chaos Emerald and her hand down on her lap, and Serenity moves around again to the other side. He gets up and takes one last look at her, then turns around, runs, and jumps into the time portal as it closes. It is assumed that he already has the white emerald from Queen Serenity. Scene fades to black. Chapter 8: The Change of Hope at present-day Moon Kingdom, the portal opens up, and Silver drops to the ground in front of Blaze, who looks at him. Silver: Blaze... Blaze: her arms What did you see? Silver: down and pauses for a second The Iblis Trigger... wasn't Sonic The Hedgehog. Endymion: in front of them: I see... so, it was someone's fault and... of people noise. Silver turns around at the commotion. Silver: They're quite noisy. Blaze: Yes. I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat. Silver: Surprised What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis? Endymion: Which means the world will comes to the end! turns to them in surprise. They all nod and walk together off as the scene fades to black. is running through plains when his path is suddenly intercepted by several Egg Gunner robots. Sonic halts to a stop while the robots approach towards him and prepare to attack when a green aura suddenly surrounds all of them, disabling them from moving. Silver and Prince Endymion appears and psychokinetically pushes them away, destroying them in the process. Silver: You look like you're in a hurry. Sonic: ... So what's going on? Endymion: Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue my love, now. nods and the two run off. the Egg Carrier, an alarm is going off. Eggman frantically is typing keys at his interface while Serenity watches. Dr. Eggman: Huh? The engines are malfunctioning. stands up. What's this? Stop all engines now! pounds on his interface. ...Why is this happening? Metal Sonic: Dr. Eggman! The Egg Carrier's system has overwhelmed! There's no way to stop it right now! Dr. Eggman: No! Damn it! We're about to crash! section of the Egg Carrier from outside bursts into flames, emitting smoke. Later then, the Egg Carrier is seen from Kingdom Valley (with both sides now ignited) losing altitude and then explodes into an orange tint behind a mountain. Sonic arrives at the moment with Silver, Blaze and Endymion right behind him. Sonic: Serenity! watches the incident in sadness falling to his knees and pounds the ground in anger. He's too late. Both Moon Kingdom's sovereign and his arch-enemy have been killed. Endymion: Serenity.... Why...? How could I tell everyone that my love is a goner?! No! Why! Silver: Wait, there's still a way to change this. turns around. If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her. Endymion: Silver was right. You have to save my lover with all cost. Sonic: I understand. and Sonic both grab their Chaos Emeralds out and approach each other. Sonic and Silver: Chaos Control! two emeralds glow forming a white swirling light in the air, forming a blue swirling portal suspended in mid-air. Sonic turns to the portal and tosses his Chaos Emerald to Silver. Sonic: Silver. I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, right? Silver: You... Sonic: I'll make sure to change Serenity's fate. And that in turn, should change your future, too. nods. Thank you, Silver! Silver: Yeah... Just save her. Endymion: We believe in you, Blue Hedgehog. leaps into the portal. Chapter 9: Sealing Iblis! The Last Word Blaze and Endymion have arrived back at the future at the volcano. Silver is holding both Chaos Emeralds in each hand. Endymion: Finally, I never see your home world in my life. Silver: I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it. Endymion: Even if we have a plan, will face Iblis for the last time. Blaze: So you have a plan? looks at her and nods. Blaze: Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames. walks and looks around, then looks at Silver and Endymion. The three look at each other and know what to do, and they walk into Flame Core together. Scene fades to black. Blaze and Endymion are running right up to confront Iblis, who emerges from the flames for one final fight. Silver: C'mon, Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you! gives out a roar and approaches to attack them. the battle, the flame pillar rises up, and bits of magma fall onto the ground. Iblis becomes a ball of flame again. Endymion: Iblis! You never come back again, you monster! Silver: both Chaos Emeralds Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster! emeralds glow up, and Silver lets out a yell, as Iblis' flames are absorbed into both emeralds at once, which try to inject them as beams of light into Silver. However, the beams seem to hurt him rather than accept him, and light glows on his chest. Endymion: Silver! No! Silver: No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel? Endymion: Stop! You'll going to hurt yourself, or else you will die! tries using his strength to seal Iblis in his body, but feels pain each time. Blaze puts her hand on his shoulder, and he looks at her. Silver: Blaze! Blaze: I'll take Iblis. and Endymion looks at Blaze in shock. Blaze: Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted. takes the emeralds from him and uses their power between him and Iblis. The emeralds glow up as Silver kneels down when Endymion stop him. Silver: Blaze! Endymion: This is Blaze's duty, Silver, and we should not interfere. Silver: But her life will... is absorbed into both emeralds at once. Flames swirl around her as her chest glows up in light. Blaze: Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... Endymion: Quick, Silver, seal her into a different dimension. Silver: shock No! I can't do that to Blaze! Blaze: at him Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price! Endymion: Come on, don't be so coward! Do something! is stunned again, then tries to use Chaos Control, but can't do it. Silver: Saddened I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... Right? Blaze: Disappointed You're still so naive. But... to face Silver and Endymion I... I've always liked that about you. holds out both emeralds, then closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts, then uses their power of Chaos Control. A dark shield appears around her, and she drops both emeralds as she and Iblis fade into the void. Silver and Endymion: Blaze! chases the vanishing Blaze, but Endymion stops him as she floats up and waves goodbye. Blaze: Good luck, Silver. floats upward and glows up with Iblis as Silver and Endymion looks up; she floats up to the clouds, and explodes in light. Rays of light descend upon Silver and Endymion, and Crisis City brightens up, quenching the lava and the flames altogether. Silver and Endymion looks up in the sky, and the sun appears in the now-clear sky above where Blaze had been. Silver stands next to the two emeralds as he mourns her loss next to the lava pool as the camera pulls upward from them at the cliff. Scene finally fades to black. End of Silver Episode!! Category:Scripts Category:Video game scripts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend scripts